Harry Potter and the Price of Mortality
by dreaming of rocketships
Summary: Harry Potter didn't want to be immortal anymore so he made a deal with the dev - oops, Yuuko Ichihara. Her price? Oh, just save a couple of dimensions here and there. So armed with centuries of magical knowledge, his familiars, and Mokona he sets off and now he's in the Hidden Countries. Ninja, wars, and bijuu? What fun. Multicross but takes place in Narutoverse.
**AN:** OK, so this isn't anything serious (none of my stories really are). A little bit drabblish right now and that will likely change later, but whatever. And now, if you've been waiting for Black Knight you know what I've been doing. That's right. Reading Naruto fanfiction and loving every second of it. I'm not sorry. Anyway, yep.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything and I make no money off of this at all. Just for fun. Enjoy!

 **Enter Anomaly**

A wild-haired young man hopped onto the tall gate surrounding his destination and peered inside curiously. People paid him no mind as they hurried through the entrance to his right. But he wasn't surprised. At the moment, he sat on the gate invisible to passersby. It was lucky that he was because his appearance would have attracted attention and this young man did not like attention. Everything about this young man would have screamed foreign to the people below him. His facial features, his almost luminescent green eyes, his gangly frame, his gravity defying sable hair – no, maybe not that. Green eyes followed the masked man, whose hair made his own look tame, out of the village before returning to observe his new home.

Well, he was making no progress just sitting here so down he went lifting his invisibility spell as he merged with the stream of people entering Konohagakure no Sato. His presence startled a small child holding her mother's hand but the adults didn't bat an eye. He supposed they wouldn't be alarmed when these ninja people did more. He waited in line to show identification papers to the guards like the good boy he was trying to be. After all, he didn't need the ninjas stalking him if they ever noticed his illegal entry.

"Alright, papers?" The young man handed the guard his papers at the end of his eleven minute wait. The guard glanced at him and then down at his picture on the travel papers. "Name?"

"Potter Harry."

"Potteru Hari?" the guard asked, quirking an eyebrow at the strange name.

The young man sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Close enough."

"That's…different." No one batted an eye when a green haired, orange eyed woman rushed through the gates with a quick wave at the guards. Hari turned and focused on the guard interviewing him instead, with a raised brow which only earned him a nonchalant shrug. "What business do you have in Konoha?"

"Meh, I'm just travelling. Seeing the sights. Saving the world. You know, the usual things I do when I'm bored."

"And how long will you be staying for?"

"Could be awhile. I'm not sure when I have to do my saving people thing and if I really like it here I might stay even longer. I guess a century give or take a decade or so?"

The guard opened and closed his mouth several times before finally settling on something simple. "You're going to apply for permanent residency?"

"Yeah, let's go with that."

"Do you have any regulated goods with you? Produce, animals, herbs, medicine?"

Hari tilted his head to the side and the weight on top of it shifted. "No produce, but I have at least one of everything else."

"What kind of animals?"

"I have an eagle owl, a phoenix, a spiny tree viper, and…" Hari paused trying and failing to come up with a breed or species of his other animal companion. Eventually he just shrugged. "And Mokona."

"A phoenix?" Hari nodded. "Mokona?" Again, he nodded. "Is the tree viper, a snake, venomous?" A double nod.

The weight on Hari's head shifted and a sudden grumbling interrupted the guard's next question. The guard quickly looked up and noticed what he hadn't before (and how had he missed _that_?!). A white bun with long bunny ears, tiny paws, a large circular ruby adorning its head, and the biggest, bluest, wateriest eyes the guard had ever seen. Hari hid a grin as the guard's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed just the tiniest bit. "Hari-chan! Mokona is hungry! Mokona hasn't eaten in hours and hours!"

"Sorry, Mokona," Hari said not bothering to correct his companion who had in fact had a snack less than an hour before. "We're almost done, I'm sure. After this we can go get ramen!" Hari turned to the guard. "We are, aren't we?"

"A-ano…" Puppy eyes gazed down at the guard mournfully. "Yes, we're just finishing up actually! Yep." The guard stamped the travelling papers and handed them back to Hari. "You'll have to go to Hokage's Tower to apply for residency. Also, Ichiraku has the best ramen in town!"

"Thank you!" The blue eyes curled into two crescents and Mokona threw its paw happily into the air along with its floppy ears. "Food!"

"Thanks, we'll see you around I guess."

The guard nodded and Hari entered the village with a spring in his step. The guard gazed after him, watching the dancing Mokona with round, shining eyes and clasped hands.

"Kotetsu?"

This was what finally shook the guard out of his stupor and with it something he would forever afterwards deny.

"Kawaii!" he cooed.

 **The Myth, the Legend, the Truth**

Potter Hari used to be Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One, and the Man on Fire. But that was a long time ago. A very long time ago. These days he lived a simpler life or at least one that didn't come with multiple monikers. Really, it was grandiose enough that he didn't require another one. Master of Death. If Harry Potter had known what this entailed he never would have mastered the three Hallows because now he was stuck living forever. Personally, Harry didn't see the appeal.

He lived long enough to see his friends die of old age, then his god children, and theirs. It was morbid and Harry hated it. He attempted to commit suicide. His beheading was the most interesting and probably the least painful but it didn't work besides separating his head from his body. He tried his best to forget how long it took to fix that mess. When those failed he began to research the Deathly Hallows, immortality, and, well, magic in general. He learned a lot and became a master in many other areas of magic and skills but his search into immortality only led him to finding others like himself.

He missed Sunday tea with the Flamels. Can you imagine his surprise when Nick admitted to having tricked Dumbledore? A fake stone. The nerve of that man!

Among that vaunted number he found a witch who could fix any problem…for a price. Yuuko Ichihara had a knack for fixing extreme problems (and for being terrifying but that was for a different story). Your one true love is in a coma? No problem, she'll fix that after you go on a journey to retrieve all her memories (except the ones of you). Want those pesky spirits to stop following you around? She has your back just work in her crazy shop! Trying to kick the bucket but can't? Go on an amazing adventure through the dimensions and stop all the morons from dying!

That was Hari's price and this is the third time he's doing it.

At least this time he doesn't have to battle a horde of orcs. That would suck.

 **Ramen Talk**

Hari lifted the flap and entered Ichiraku's shop only to be greeted by a shock of obnoxious sunny hair sticking up in every direction and attention focused solely on the bowl in front of him. Five others were stacked up by his right elbow. A jolt passed through him as he recognized the boy. This was the one who would most need his help; a boy who would carry the fate of the world on his shoulders and be forced to defeat the staggering odds against him. Hari recognized this boy because at one time he was the same.

Mokona prodded Hari and pointed the boy out, ears erect and cat like eyes focused. Hari couldn't see his companion but he'd seen this twice before. "Let's see if this place has earned its reputation, Mokona."

The magical white bunny hopped off his head and cheered. "100 bowls of miso ramen, right here, Ramen-san!"

"Woah! No way! Last time you did that, you were bloated for a week!" Hari stated decisively. "No more than 10 bowls in total."

The man behind the counter chuckled and nodded. "10 bowls of miso ramen coming right up. What will you have, kid?"

Hari took a seat opposite the other kid at the counter who was warding off Mokona's sneaky paw with his chopsticks. "I'll take a bowl of pork ramen. Thanks." The man turned and began preparing the meal and Hari turned to the kid now glaring at his companion. "Mokona, lay off."

Mokona turned to Hari with round, watery blue eyes. Hari quickly closed his eyes with both hands. "Nope, not falling for it. Your food is coming up so don't bother the kid."

"But Mokona is hungry."

"You ate the entire bag of chips!"

"That was hours and hours ago!"

"An hour and half ago, two max."

"What is that thing?" Naruto interrupted, wide eyes watching the exchange.

"Mokona is not a thing. Mokona is Mokona."

*Shrug* Hari added. Hari's gaze settled on the blonde and a smile spread across his face. "This is Mokona. I'm Hari. You?"

"Uzumaki Naruto! And I'm going to be Hokage one day – ttebayo!" The bright smile faded. "But I failed my genin exam again. Now I only have one shot left. But I'll pass it this time for sure!" His hand clenched into a fist and determination replaced dejection.

Hari nodded resolutely. "That's the spirit. What do you have to do?"

"Ano, I'm not supposed to say but…" Naruto's eyes narrowed on him and then the boy nodded with a smile. "I have to 'steal' the forbidden scroll and learn a jutsu off of it before tomorrow morning. Shinobi do those types of missions all the time, so if I prove I can, I pass!"

"Huh, convenient." Sometimes Hari hated his overly suspicious nature but after years of being used as a pawn in other people's games it was now second nature. This scenario smelled of conspiracy and deception. "Are any others doing this make up exam?"

"No, I'm – I'm the only one that failed. All because of the stupid bunshin! That's the only one I can't do and I don't know why!"

"You only messed up on one thing and flunked the entire exam?" Hari asked incredulously.

"Yeah…" Naruto sighed and returned his attention to the bowl he was working on.

"That's ridiculous. No one would ever get anywhere if mistakes weren't made. Maybe you should talk to someone in charge about that sometime."

"When I'm Hokage, I'll make sure no one is held back because of something like that dattebayo! It's not fair. Some people work really hard and because they can't do something their dreams are crushed? But I'll take Mizuki-sensei's make up test first. I have to become a genin no matter what." Naruto stood up and paid for his meal. "I have to start getting ready. It was nice to meet you Hari-san."

"Likewise," Hari said but the kid had already darted away. He sent Mokona a meaningful look but it faltered when he realized the dimension hopping creature had ignored it completely and was dumping its eighth bowl into the black hole that it called a mouth.


End file.
